


Down the Rabbit Trail

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, And is Made Fun of For It, In Which Kieve Likes Justin Bieber, Multi, Swearing, attempts at humor, conversations about sex, smack talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter becomes a get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple What Could Have Been one shot that wouldn't let me go.

There's a cigarette perched between her lips. Sorajin is surprised she can still talk around it.  
"How's your mum?"  
"Tired. But Frost is going to have his licence soon."  
"Good. Then he can run all the errands."  
There's silence for a long time as she puffs her dirty tobacco.  
"For a match-maker, you're awfully unfriendly."  
"Means I'm good at it."  
"What it means is that you should have joined the police force."  
"I thought about that, actually. But I was dating Sanchu at the time."  
Sorajin finds it funny that nobody calls Sanchu by his real name. But nobody does that for Sorajin these days, either.  
"He didn't want you to go?"  
"No. Said I'd get shot and people would spit on me. That he'd be behind bars for it."  
To think of Sanchu as a violent person is like thinking of the sky as orange.  
But he doesn't tolerate his family being harmed.  
"Want me to come in next week?"  
"Yeah," She says. "And bring some decent coffee next time."

The trip home is louder, more people concentrated.  
Kieve joins him on the subway. "I can't beliebe you're still visiting her."  
"I think she needs something to occupy her time," He says. "And because you just made a Justin Bieber reference, you get to stand."  
"No way!"  
They playfully fight for the only open seat before Sorajin wins it. Kieve simply sits on his lap.  
People give them strange - even scandalized looks.  
"Stop being inappropriate, you brats," Says a woman a few seats down. "Seriously."  
"Anju," Says the man beside her, "let them be."  
The next stop lets on Raiton, Maque, and Tonro. They stand next to the pair.  
"I didn't know you guys came this way," Tonro says, expression thoughtful.  
"We do when Sorajin wants to fantasize about banging that cougar on twenty first."  
Maque only glances up from her cell phone, typing away like a common schoolgirl. Raiton looks up from his comic book. "Wait. What?"  
"I'm not having sexual relations with anybody. Okay? Kieve stop lying to people."  
"Is she a single cougar?" Asks Raiton.  
"A real MILF," Says Kieve.  
Sorajin smacks him on the arm. "Get your skinny ass off me, you perverted Justin Bieber fantasizer."  
There's a laugh several seats up and across from theirs.  
"You guys are interesting as hell."  
On this stop, most people are peeved by the chattering young men and move further away.  
Chikotsu and Sech, on the other hand, move closer.  
"Sorajin isn't gay?"  
"Screw you, Sech."  
"No thanks, midgets turn me off."  
They settle amongst each other on the empty seats.  
Kieve slides into one on Sorajin's left. "I haven't seen you bastards since forever."  
"Yeah, college is a real cruel mistress," Says Chikotsu.  
"Here here," Says Tonro.  
This stop is Sorajin's. But they all follow him out, not really caring much for their own routes home.  
"Let me check in with mom and we'll go somewhere."  
"Mickey D's?" Asks Kieve, putting on his best puppy face, trying to convince Sorajin while he unlocks the door.  
"We'll see," He says when he enters.  
He hears Tonro say, "We're NOT going to McDonald's, Kieve," before he shuts the door behind him, eyes rolling.  
"Mom?"  
"Upstairs."  
He's quick to enter her bedroom. She's in the adjacent bathroom, sitting on the counter, shaving her already hairless legs.  
"Going out with Ether, tonight?"  
"Yeah. I already called Frost."  
Sorajin likes Ether. Really. But he has a hard time being okay with his dad out of the picture.  
"Why don't you take Frost with your friends? He'll be here in a few minutes, anyways."  
"Sure."  
When Sorajin leaves the house, Frost is already there, scowling at Chikotsu for something he said. Or, more likely, didn't say.  
"Have we hashed out where we're going?"  
"Yeah. I called Sho and Ma'hale," Says Tonro.  
This whole 'let's do a reunion' thing makes Sorajin want to roll his eyes so hard they go back into his head.  
He and Renjin's eldest son aren't on good terms, with all the bolshevik Kieve talks.  
Sho is okay, but ask him about Megan, his partner in the police force, and he never shuts up. There's an unspoken rule that nobody brings her up in front of Ranka.  
When they get to What-a-burger, Iris is already there, laughing at something Goyuun and Ranka are bickering about.  
Sho's arm is on the back of Ranka's chair, not all that interested in the conversation.  
Mercy and Ma'hale are sitting at the table too, but they're having their own side conversation.  
It's like they're all sixteen again, going through High school.  
Ranka and Sho got married right afterwards.  
Sorajin previously had a crush on her. But, there was nothing for it.  
When their kid sister, Ruuka comes back with the food trays, Frost seems to feel a little less out of his depth.  
"If it isn't the guy with jaundice and his Justin Bieber fangirl," Says Sho, all smiles and relief that he doesn't have to deal with a sibling rivalry any longer.  
"If we weren't in a public place," Kieve says, "I would totally show you my dick."  
"If you had one," Says Goyuun.  
"Oh, shut up," Says Mercy. "You're just mad Kieve has a bigger one." Mercy and Kieve met back in grade school, bullied heavily, they've had each other's backs ever since.  
"Than yours?" Asks Tonro, sliding into the seat on one side of Maque. Raiton occupies the other side.  
Kieve always jokes that the trio are in a threesome.  
And sometimes, it really seems that way.  
Chikotsu also appears bisexual, given his affection for Iris and his closeness with Sech.  
And Kieve swears Goyuun is incestuous with the second youngest of his sisters. It makes Sorajin's skin crawl.  
Kieve can't prove it, and it's pathetic, but Sorajin really doesn't want to know. It's almost an unspoken rule not to ask.  
Their little circle is a complicated one.  
"Why do you like McDonald's so much, anyway?" Tonro asks, sipping his shake.  
"It makes me feel like I'm five again and things are simple. I mean, everything there is simple."  
"I don't follow," Says Sho.  
"Like, it's all the same. Either it'll kill you by cardiac arrest or it won't. All the other places let you figure it out."  
Sorajin face palms. "Why would you want to know that?"  
Kieve shrugs. "I like knowing things."  
So, even though Kieve is messed up, the skinny little geek is also his best friend.  
These people are his friends, too.  
And Sorajin wonders if he and Frost are the only normal people in the group.


End file.
